It Hurts
by lauuria
Summary: Hogwarts have to show their worst memories to each other, but what will Hermione's be? And why the hell is Draco Malfoy holding Harry Potter's hand? Drarry one-shot. Dark!Harry Slytherin!Harry Dark!Sirius Slash!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, I really wish I did, but I don't.**

 **Also, this is slash! Don't like, don't read. Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione bashing!**

 **I AM CHANGING HARRY'S NAME IN THIS STORY, HIS NAME WILL BE HADRIAN JAMES ABRAXAS POTTER-BLACK. IDK I JUST LIKE THE SOUND OF THIS NAME XD**

* * *

 **Unforgivable**

"Today, students, we are going to watch each of your worst memories. This memory may not be your very worst memory, but it will be of someone betraying you or something bad that happened to you, here during your Hogwarts years." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling brightly.

Hermione could barely breathe. She knew what her worst memory was, in these conditions. It was of Harry, this summer at Grimmauld Place. An Order meeting had just finished but no members had left yet, except this meeting was different, Harry was in it, sitting at the table with the rest of them. The table where _she_ deserved to sit. She was the smartest witch of her age, top of her year, Harry Potter's best friend. She, Hermione Granger, was the only reason that he and Ron were still in school. Their grades were appalling without her, even though Harry had better practical results than her. She most certainly should be there.

Feeling bile rise up in her throat at the thought of _that Potter boy,_ she drove her thoughts away from Potter and back to the Headmaster who she found was staring at her, intently. Coughing slightly to get her attention, he repeated his last few words,

"Hermione Granger, it is your turn to show your memory. Please swallow this potion and then Professor Snape will retrieve the memory from your mind." Feeling sick, she looked around and locked eyes with the one and only Draco Malfoy, he simply sneered at her and mouthed the word, 'Mudblood'.

Hermione walked up to the front of the hall, where there was a table carrying hundreds of the same potions. Picking one up, she uncorked it and drank. Immediately she fell into a sort of stupor. She felt Snape's wand press up against the side of her head and then pull away, next thing she knew, she was reliving a memory from the summer, not remembering that the rest of the student body was watching it with her.

 _Ron sneered, a weird expression on his freckled face._

 _"Come on, Hermione. Don't you want to know what they are talking about? We of all people should get to know what they are talking about. After all, Harry wouldn't be alive without us."_

 _Nodding silently, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sneaked down the creaking stairs and down the hallway to the kitchen door. Getting out the extendable ears, they put the strings in their ears and slipped the ears under the doors. Voices suddenly popped out from under the door, they didn't expect to hear anything important as the Order meeting was already over but they weren't coming out yet. There had to be something Harry was talking about that they should know._

 _"Maybe you should tell the twins?" Sirius' voice sounded out. Their ears perked up, finally something._

 _"And have the Weaselette, Blood-traitor, and the Mudblood overhear us, I'd rather not, Sirius." Harry's voice shocked them. Instead of his normal, warm, caring and kind voice, his voice was cold and cutting, they could only imagine that his face would match._

 _"Anyway, that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about, I overheard Molly saying that you were stupid, leaving your Gringotts key with her and that the 200,000 galleons transaction was almost completed. Quite simply, she's stealing from you, Harry. The good thing is that she only had the key to your trust vault, never mind the family and business vaults. I imagine she would take millions then."_

 _"Only more reason to hate them, Sirius. You already know my opinions on the Weasels and the Mudblood."_ The student body and staff (most of them) were shocked into silence. The Gryffindor Golden Boy was a Slytherin at heart, cold and sarcastic and most certainly a Muggle-Born hater. Definitely dark.

However, Draco and Snape locked eyes and simply smirked. Hadrian had already shown them this memory and told them about what Weasley and Granger had done to him. The big surprise was still to come, though.

 _"Give them up then, pup. Easy as that." Black once again replied, not at all shocked by his godson's behavior. Hermione wanted to bang open the door and scream at them both saying that Harry needed her and that he needed to fall in love with Ginny so he and Ginny could get married and have children and Ron and Hermione could get married and have children and it would be happily ever after._

 _"Maybe I should have accepted dear Draco's offer back in the first year. Who knows, I could have learned more in a day than I have with Weasel and the Bookworm." Ron flinched, imagining what could have happened if Harry was been friends with Malfoy Junior. He would be a Death Eater for sure._

 _"And Hadrian, as much as I understand your hate for muggles, I hate them too you know, I suggest you do not use the term 'Mudblood' as much as you do, you will get caught and saying that, have you noticed?" Sirius questioned._

 _"Oh, the fact that Weaselette, the Mudblood, and the failure are using extendable ears and have been listening in on our entire conversation? Of course, Sirius. I'm not stupid, the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin for a reason, you know."_

The entire student body and staff members fell into their seats with a loud "thump!" but they didn't speak for at least five minutes. They were all trying to process what just happened until it was broken by Draco Malfoy standing up and shouting.

"Hadrian James Abraxas Potter-Black! How could you gossip about Weasel and Granger without me!" The Great Hall was held in silence after Draco's comment until the entire of Slytherin table burst into frivolous laughter.

"Draco dear, you know that I would always bring the proper gossip back to you. Anyway, I thought we were meant to be meeting your mother and father five minutes ago..." Harry trailed off uncertainly. Draco bounced up and over to Harry where he kissed him on the cheek, grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the fireplace where Harry chucked in floo powder, they then both climbed in, and shouted "Malfoy Manor!"


End file.
